


The End of Days

by PR Zed (przed)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir faces his destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of Days

As the first arrow strikes home, he sees the fall of the White City, its gate shattered. In the streets, his people die, swept away by the black tide of Sauron's army.

The second arrow paralyses his arm, and brings a vision of his brother's death as he rallies his men for a last defence of Osgiliath.

The third arrow brings him to his knees and drives the hope from his heart as he sees the doom that will befall his little ones in Orthanc's fell confines. In the wake of Boromir's lost honour, all he loves falls to dust.


End file.
